A Promise To Keep
by somewhereonlyweknoww
Summary: Hana Ishigawa thought she was normal until she found out her ability to see ghosts and other beings. But being best friends with Ichigo Kurosaki, nothing is normal. Tackling life threatening obstacles, befriending the three most unlikely teens in High School and risking their life's to protect their friends, you'd think there wouldn't be any room for love with war upon the horizon.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC. Enjoy C:**_

* * *

_The Strawberry Substitute_

It was rather peaceful on my walk home. The sun was setting which created an array of beautiful oranges and yellows painting the sky.

I had just finished kendo class and I was worn out. Kendo was sort of a hobby for me to do seeing as I'm just a fifteen year old girl that's in the 9th grade of high school. Besides kendo classes, homework, studying, and the duties of being a Substitute Soul Reaper (an unofficial one at that, which Kisuke told me is illegal according to the Soul Society and I could get killed for it), I was still just a teenager.

Things have become very stressful the past few days. It seems I just couldn't catch a break! Hollows were popping up at the most worst of times, me having to think of a lie to get out of class and a new Soul Reaper was lurking about here in Karakura! Luckily they haven't noticed me and to give myself a little leisure, I have been leaving the hollows to them so I could take a nice break.

My life hasn't been all that normal to say the least. Well, I don't think it was ever normal. Allow me to elaborate a bit on my not so normal life…

I had a family just like any other but they of course weren't _normal_ in the least. There was just something about them that I knew just wasn't _human._ I've known Ichigo since I could remember but of course there was just this nagging at the back of my head that whenever I heard something my family mention or I see something familiar, I could never place it, it was like a part of my mind had been cut off from seeking certain memories. For some reason I feel like that my family had been hiding something from me for a very long time.

As I said, I've known Ichigo since I could remember and with knowing Ichigo, I got to know his family and vise versa. Mixing both our families together was just a recipe for disaster. My dad and Ichigo's together in the same vicinity was not a good combination. And since I could remember I've also been able to see spirits and unlike Ichigo, I didn't mind seeing ghosts. They were actually good company until you run into the real annoying ones.

Ichigo is a dense person…a complete idiot sometimes. I wasn't allowed to tell anybody about my powers, something Kisuke said about humans not fully being able to comprehend such anomalies and that it was just better that humans didn't know. Something about so they could just go on with their lives normally without any knowledge of what really existed.

_Normal._

There's that word again.

I mean…who wants normal? Normal is boring! The thrill of being a Soul Reaper is exciting to me. I've never wanted to be normal, I've always wanted adventure like in all those books and movies! To protect people from danger, to save the day!

I'm not sure if I would like to be a_ hero_ per se, but I just have this affinity to protect people.

Boy, keeping a secret is hard work though, especially when you have to keep it from your best friend. When you make your first pinky promise in pre-school with your best friend to never keep secrets from each other you know that shit is legit.

It felt like the guilty weight of forty body builders (I'm exaggerating of course) were resting on my shoulders from breaking that pinky promise. I've debated on telling that idiot what I was for three long years now but he was too dense and telling him would be a complete waste of time because he probably wouldn't believe it anyway.

One day I'd tell the strawberry but right now, he's just too stupid to insult.

It was around 7 o'clock when I finally made it to my house. I stopped when I reached the door and searched for the key that was buried somewhere in my school messenger bag.

Seriously, I need some organization in my life.

Once my hand touched metal, I gave a triumphant grin and yanked the key (and the lanyard attached to it) out of my bag. Don't even question why I wasn't wearing it around my neck because I wasn't so sure myself.

After jamming the key into the keyhole, the door unlocked and I pushed it open. Before I could step a foot into the threshold of my humble abode, I heard the door of my neighbors house rapidly swing open.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention one tiny little piece of detail. Going back to stupid strawberries for a moment, I lived next to one.

The only one.

For a second I questioned Ichigo's sanity when his head popped out of the doorway and searched the area around him with a lost look on his face. I blinked at his confused form, getting ready to call out to him until he turned my way where I seen relief wash over his face.

"Hey, Hana, want to come over for dinner?" he asked as he ruffled his orange hair nervously.

This wasn't uncommon for him to ask, no. In fact I ate at the Kurosaki's for dinner almost everyday. Yuzu's cooking was to die for and I'd never pass up the opportunity to eat it.

"Sure, Ichigo!" I gave a grin, but rose an eyebrow in question. "But what's the occasion?"

His eyebrows came together and his famous scowl marred his face. "There is no occasion. We just want you over for dinner tonight, that's all."

"Well you don't need to make a big fuss about it!" I huffed, placing my hands on my hips. "Just hold on a second, let me put my stuff up and I'll be there in a minute."

Before I stepped into my house, I caught a slight nod from his direction and I rolled my eyes. "I hardly think that they just want me over for dinner. Isshin must be in one of those moods again…" I mused to myself out loud.

Isshin is a doctor (a surgeon), who is a tall and muscular with spiky black hair and brown eyes with facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. While he can be grim and serious at times, he's typically a goofy, energetic and fun-loving man. He loves his children and often refers to me as his third daughter and it baffles me that the man hasn't pestered me to live with his family instead of living alone by myself.

Shaking my head from my thoughts of the silly man who I look up to as a father figure, Isshin has a tendency to attack Ichigo if he's in the slightest late for dinner-which is 7 o'clock. It was quite obvious Ichigo was tense which tells me that something already went down. Knowing Ichigo for most of my life, I knew the idiot wasn't about to go down by himself-he just had to take me down with him.

I threw my stuff on the couch and stalked back out my door and made my way to Ichigo's. As I got closer I could hear a commotion going on inside and of course I was right about my assumption when I opened the door to their home - Ichigo and Isshin were bickering again…or more like brawling.

"Of course…" I sweat dropped at the two males.

As always, I made my way past the two, totally ignoring the shouting and threats being thrown at each other, and took a seat by Karin at the kitchen table. "Hey, Karin, Yuzu." I greeted them both with a smile.

Karin, as usual, gave me her boring hey and the halfhearted wave of her hand, and Yuzu greeted me with a bright smile and a hello. Karin and Yuzu were eleven years old and fraternal twins but they were nothing alike at all.

Karin looked like her father with her grey eyes and cropped black hair that came to her shoulders, she was a tomboy as well and never really dressed girly like her sister. She comes off as tough and authoritative with a hardened exterior-the results of the death of her mother. I've never really seen the girl cry after the death of Masaki; she was the strongest when it came to her emotions unlike Yuzu who cried over the smallest things. Besides Karin being brash against her father and only her father, she was a very sensible person.

Yuzu on the other hand had short light brown hair, similar in color to her mothers, with short bangs hanging over the right side of her forehead and wears a red hair clip on the side of her head. She also had big dark brown eyes. Yuzu was more girly than her sister and did all the chores and cooking in the house. Yuzu is more soft-spoken and empathetic than her sister and is much more responsible and playful like her father whom she is really close with. The twins worked as nurses for their fathers clinic and I also help out once in awhile.

"They're at it again?" I turned Karin while accepting a bowl of rice from Yuzu.

"Uh huh…" she grunted, stuffing a mouthful of rice in her mouth. "Ichigo was late again, and he was complaining about something how seven o'clock isn't a fair time for a teenager to be home."

"When is he going to learn that his father wasn't made to cope with reasoning?" I mumbled to myself, mouth full of rice.

"COME ON! IS THAT ANY WAY TO WELCOME YOUR OWN SON WHEN HE JUST RISKED HIS LIFE TO HELP A SPIRIT FIND PEACE?!"

"SILENCE! Oh, so it was the ghosts fault now is it? I suppose it was the ghosts who left your room a mess, too, huh?! When are you gunna show some discipline?! Just because you see ghosts and I don't!"

I heard skin smacking skin and animalistic growls and snarls coming from the pair. Like always, I set my empty bowl of rice down and turned in my chair to enjoy the show. Ichigo expects me to help him when I have a front row seat to this match?

Sorry, carrot-top, this is just too good to pass up.

"Hey, stop fighting you two! Come over here and eat your dinner!" Yuzu scolded, her wooden spoon in hand pointing at them threateningly.

"Let them fight, more rice for me." Karin spoke, holding out her empty bowl of rice expectantly.

Yuzu shot her a disapproving look. "That's not very nice, Karin."

I didn't really pay much attention to the two girls, I was too busy getting into the fight. I found myself standing on the chair, pumping my fist in the air and hooting and hollering for whoever to win. Isshin went for a punch but Ichigo was quick to kick him in the face, which sent Isshin flying into a wall.

Ichigo gave a growl, a tick mark harboring his forehead and finger pointed accusingly at his father. "I gotta tell ya, dad, for any normal high school kid the 7 o'clock curfew is totally un-cool!" he gaze wavered from his father to me, who was still on the chair, a fist frozen in the air from the sudden stop of the fight. "Hana, what the hell are you doing standing on the chair for?"

I smiled sheepishly and waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it…"

Ichigo just gave a irritated sigh and shook his head. I took notice of a spirit taking form behind Ichigo and smirked. Poor Ichigo, he could never catch a break.

"Ichigo, speaking of un-cool, you have a new one." Karin announced, closing her eyes and plopping another mouthful of rice in her mouth.

Ichigo turned to look over his shoulder and scowled, "Hey, how long have you been there? Take a hike will ya! Damn pest."

Ichigo took a swipe at the ghost but managed to evade his assailant and their swiping fists. Even if Ichigo *was successful and managed to hit the ghost, his hand would have probably went through it anyway.

Karin let out an annoyed sigh and turned to Ichigo, "I'm so done. Poor Ichigo, its either dad or ghosts its always something. Either that or its Hana."

"What do you mean me?!" I asked, slightly offended.

"It doesn't make quite sense, you're both attached to each other at the hip and you give him a hard time but you're nice about it. Besides that, you seem to be keeping him in line. I think you need to start working on him being punctual for dinner though…" Instead of her actually explaining to me what she meant, it sounded like she was mostly musing to herself.

Considering her explanation, it seemed to make sense. "I guess you can say that. He does need a kick in the face once in a while…"

"I think he's kind of lucky to see ghosts!" Yuzu pulled us both back on topic, an envious tone leaking in her words. "I sort of sense there presence sometimes but that's it."

Karin threw her blank look. "I don't even see what the big deal it is with ghosts. I don't even believe in them…"

This perked my attention. She could see ghosts just as clearly as Ichigo and I could…so why?

"What? Karin, that's kind of cruel don't cha' think? I mean, you can see them right?"

Karin threw me a sideways glance, "I'm in permanent denial. Just seeing them doesn't mean I believe in them."

I sweat dropped and sighed. Yuzu and the ghost seemed shocked at her words. "Brrr! That's really cold."

"Like my dinner," Ichigo huffed in frustration.

"YOU DROPPED YOUR GUARD AGAIN!"

Out of no where, Isshin came flying, knocking Ichigo out from under his feet and had him on the ground, Isshin's leg locking his sons head to the floor.

A fiery snarl ripped through Ichigo's throat and he snapped into action. Ichigo threw his dad forcibly off his body and both turned and sent a punch in the face at each other. Ichigo ended up winning the little "tussle" as I would call it when Isshin's face met the floor.

"No charge for the lesson…" Isshin mumbled out.

"Never mind dinner, I'm going to my room." Ichigo grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pant pockets and stalked towards the door to the hallway.

"No! Wait, Ichigo!" Yuzu cried after him, but her pleas stopped when the door slammed shut.

There was a moment of silence that went throughout the room. Karin turned her scrutinizing gaze to her father. "Wow…you sure have a way with kids don't you?"

"Me?! What did I do?!" Isshin shrieked in offense.

I just smiled at the dysfunctional family and prepared a bowl of warm rice and left the kitchen to the hallways and walked up the stairs to Ichigo's room without anyone noticing.

I got to Ichigo's room and knocked but didn't wait for an answer and walked right on in. The lights were turned off and he was laying on his back with arms behind his head staring at the ceiling in an annoyed manner.

What a depressing atmosphere…

"Sulking again?" I gave a teasing grin.

He scoffed, his eyes narrowing at the ceiling. "Would you shut up? And I'm not sulking!"

Ahh, now we come to my (well not exactly mine) lovely strawberry. Like me, Ichigo also has an exotic (natural) hair color for being Japanese; spiky, bright orange hair. He was fairly tall and lean-built with peach skin and brown eyes. I remember as a child he was a sweet boy, always smiling; but after his mother died, his personality became more…erm, complex. Ichigo is stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed, impulsive, outspoken and hot-headed.

Someone picks a fight with him? What does he do? Of course, fight back because he cannot help it. He wears a permanent scowl on his face and it's extremely rare to get a smile out of him. To most people he isn't very approachable because of his facial demeanor, however they don't know him like I do. Underneath his detached and "cool" exterior, he's very compassionate, empathetic, protective and a big softy to certain people.

I could talk about my idiot strawberry all day, but…

I smirked out of my musings and walked to his desk that was by his bed and sat in his swivel chair. I could hear Yuzu, Karin and Isshin talking downstairs in the background about Ichigo and whatnot. It was amusing to me because the scowl on Ichigo's face defined by the fact that they were talking about him like he wasn't even there.

"Well I got to get going! But first, I brought you some warm rice up for you so you wont starve yourself." I joked with a grin as he sat up and accepted the bowl and chopsticks a mumbled a thank you.

"Well I guess I'll go," I said, standing up and walking to the door but stopped halfway and turned around. "We're walking to school together again tomorrow right?"

He rolled his brown hues and gave a nod. "Yeah, yeah. Who else is going to make sure you get to school on time?"

I chuckled, turning back around and headed to the door. "I always knew I could count on you! Night, see you in the morning!"

I made my way back downstairs and seen Yuzu cleaning up and Karin helping out, and Isshin was reading, from what it looked like, documents of the sorts.

"I'll see you guys later!" I smiled, throwing a wave over my shoulder

"Bye, Hana!" the three chorused.

Chuckling at the simultaneous goodbye, I left their house and made my way to mine. I decided to take a quick shower, brush my teeth, watch some T.V and completely bomb my math homework while I'm at it.

_"I definitely wasn't put on Earth to do math…"_

After that brooding thought, I fell asleep on the couch, awaiting for the next day.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I realized I wasn't in my room, and upon further inspection, I noticed I fell asleep on the couch. The T.V was still on and my math homework was skewed about on the floor.

Good, that horrid subject deserved to be down there.

To wake myself up, I switched the channel on the T.V to the news where they were talking about some sort of "explosion" that just happened to be near the area I lived in. According to humans it was an explosion but I knew better than that. Those claw like markings on the side of a building was definitely the damage of a hollow. There's just one thing I didn't understand…why didn't the Soul Reaper stop it? Come to think of it, I didn't even sense a hollow last night.

How strange…

I finally stood up from the couch and stretched all the kinks out of my body. Taking one look at the clock, I decided it was time to get ready for school.

Putting on my school uniform: a grey mid-thigh skirt, a simple bold colored t-shirt (this time I decided on yellow) and the grey jacket with a red rimmed breast pocket and two hand pockets. I didn't bother with the red bow, I never did like it. To complete the look, I zipped up my jacket halfway so my yellow t-shirt could be seen.

Before I could forget, I grabbed the red glove I borrowed from Kisuke so I could get out of my body when I need to, and I stuffed that into my school messenger bag.

I searched through my clean laundry basket that sat in the corner of the living room (what? I'm lazy!), I found a pair of knee length black socks.

I wasn't kidding when I said I need organization in my life. You haven't even seen half of it yet…

I decided to skip breakfast (didn't have time anyway) and went to brush my teeth. While brushing my teeth I examined my appearance for the day; a bit lighter and peachy skin, the same waist length, unidentified straight-ish to wavy, sandy gold blonde hair with layered lengths that framed the sides my face and body. Big ocean blue eyes stared back at me in the mirror as I toyed with my across the forehead, angled, side bangs that veered to the left.

I gave a shrug of my shoulders. It'd have to do for today, at least I looked presentable.

Leaving the bathroom and made my way back downstairs, I grabbed my messenger bag and stuffed my evil math homework inside, then headed towards the door to slip on my tennis shoes and left the house to head to Ichigo's.

When I made it to Ichigo's front door, I knocked and not a second later I was greeted with a mop of orange hair and a scowling face.

"Hey, Ichigo! Ready to go?" I grinned at his frown that seemed to deepen from my cheerful attitude this early in the morning.

"Yeah, lets go…" he sighed and closed the door behind him.

After our exchange of greetings we finally headed to school. We both talked about the "explosion" that happened last night when we walked past the scene on the way to school. I made sure not to voice my assumptions about how it happened.

Ichigo informed me about stopping by a spirits resting place so he could give her some flowers. He told me about the punks that were vandalizing her resting place last night, which concluded why he was screaming at his father about "risking his life to help a spirit find peace" last night at dinner.

When we arrived at the spirits resting spot, a telephone pole, we looked around. I knew this spirit, too, she was a sweet girl and good company. I didn't have the heart to pass her on so I left her alone.

But now, I was starting to regret my decision.

"Hello?" Ichigo called out and looked around.

My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. I didn't sense the spirit at all, which was weird. "It doesn't look like she's here. I wonder where she could be…"

Normally, spirits don't wander far from their resting spots…

Unless…

My thoughts were answered when a howl ripped through the air. Seriously? Why did something like this have to happen so early in the morning?! I just woke up for goodness sakes!

It took me a second to realize that Ichigo took off spiriting the direction that hollow howl came from. "Wait, Ichigo!" Of course he didn't stop which had me groan in annoyance, "Great!"

Taking off after the stupid boy, we finally came to a stop in the city. Clouds of smoke and debris filtered the area and flew at us. Ichigo and I covered face to protect ourselves from our flying assailants.

A white mask popped out of the smoke, followed by it's body. My eyes were met with a praying mantis looking hollow.

Why did it have to be a bug looking hollow?! I _hate_ insects. Especially when they're the size of elephants and bigger.

"Whoa! What the hell is that thing?!" I heard from beside me.

For a split second I forgot Ichigo was with me. Turning to him in, I was completely baffled. "You can see that?!"

"Of course I can! It's so clear,"

I grabbed a fistful of his grey jacket and started to pull him back. The smoke started to clear, and we saw the spirit girl we were supposed to visit a few minutes ago, running towards us with fearful eyes.

"Come on, we gotta run!" I urged both Ichigo and the spirit girl, giving one last tug on Ichigo's arm to get him moving.

Out of options, we started running in the opposite direction. I couldn't transform in front of Ichigo, that much I know for certain. If he can see hollows then he will definitely be able to see me. The least I could do is possibly distract the hollow to give Ichigo and the spirit enough time to run away or I could just screw the whole "I cant let Ichigo see me" fiasco and just let the cat out of the bag.

Boy would that make the weight above my shoulders dissipate.

A very tempting thought…

"What is that thing?!" The spirit cried out in fear.

"I don't know! Hana, do you have any idea what it is?" Ichigo turned his head to me in question.

I bit my lip and decided to lie. Seriously, why does God hate me so? "No! I don't have any sort of idea. Although, all I can say is that it looks hungry!"

The latter for sure wasn't a lie. That praying mantis wanted to eat one of us now for breakfast, and eat the other two for lunch and dinner.

He gave me a suspicious look that I seen at the corner of my eye. Why now of all time does Ichigo have to be perceptive? What happened to his denseness, did he suddenly become observant overnight?

Not meeting his gaze I concentrated running, until that was also brought to a stop. The spirit girl had tripped over her feet while running and Ichigo turned to help the girl from the ground.

"Come on! We gotta get going!" Ichigo shouted, tugging the girl to her feet.

It was too late-too late to run at least. Taking this opportunity before the hollow reached us, I desperately searched through my bag for the red glove until my attention was diverted to the front of me as soon as I took hold of the glove.

A black butterfly flew fluttered on past us, in place was a girl, the Soul Reaper. She swiftly unsheathed her Zanpakuto and swung her blade down at the mask, slashing its head in two, causing it to disappear.

I let out a sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding. Looks like I dodged another bullet…for now.

The Soul Reaper landed on the ground in front of us, her back to us. She sheathed her sword and turned her head to look back at us. The look that came over her face sent my mind spiraling. Her expression when she looked my way was one of confusion, suspicion, curiousness, relief and do I see a sense of happiness?

My mouth parted and my eyes squinted at her, nostalgia washing over me. I was slightly aware of dropping the glove I was holding onto for deal life. I blinked and she was gone.

Pedestrians were gathering around mumbling and looking at the destruction they thought was another "explosion".

I was too far gone from my thoughts to notice any of them.

* * *

I sighed once again, my attention was elsewhere other than focusing my history homework.

After that incident in the city today, my mind has been working in hyper speed. The day at school passed without a second glance, and now I was home attempting to do my homework which was completely futile.

As the clock on the wall chimed nine, I let out another sigh.

I went over to the Kurosaki's again today for dinner and Ichigo was sort of out of it, just like he was in school today. Thankfully he didn't question me anymore about the hollow or about the Soul Reaper girl for the matter.

I was rather distracted today as well because I couldn't get that Soul Reapers look and face out of my head. She looked oh so familiar that it caused me a migraine earlier today from thinking so hard. Just where did I see her before?

The girl was short and petite like myself and looked to be around my age. She had black hair that came to her shoulders with one lone strand of hair falling in-between her eyes, over her nose, and down the left side of her face to her jaw. Her eyes though were what made my head ache with familiarization; big violet-colored eyes that I've seen before countless times in my dreams.

I knew this girl. I just didn't know how, why or where.

Letting out yet another sigh, I glanced down at the neglected history homework and scowled. Pushing the subject to the floor, I huffed and crossed my arms.

Like math…history can also rot in hell.

* * *

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI**

My thoughts were jumbled as I laid on my bed in my dark room. Crossing my arms behind my head, I stared up at the ceiling with furrowed eyebrows. The things that happened today were just too weird for words, and they all went back to that strange girl I saw today and Hana's even more strange behavior.

_"Who was she? I cant make any sense of what happened out there today,"_ I thought once more in confusion. _"Hana…she was acting weird. Almost like she was edgy."_

My eyes widened then when I seen a black butterfly, just like I did this morning, flutter through my window and into my room. I heard a rustle of fabric and that strange girl from today, popped out of my wall and onto my work desk beside my bed.

I quickly sat up and stared at the girl in disbelief. She just walked through my wall like it was a normal daily thing! "What the hell are you doing here?"

She made no reply back, almost as if she was oblivious to my presence. I was on high alert and definitely uncomfortable when she decided to place a hand on the hilt of her sword, as if she was to draw it out.

I yelped and hastily scooted back on my bed and leaned on the window sill above my bed. "Put that thing away! You're not slicing me up!"

She once again ignored me and I found myself becoming more irritated. What the hell is with this girl?

She jumped off my desk and to the floor and looked around my room like she was searching for something.

I grit my teeth. "HEY!"

"I feel it."

I stared slack-jawed at the girl. She's completely lost it; talking to yourself is the first sign of madness. I've come to the conclusion that this girl was insane.

Sick of being ignored, a growl made its way past my lips as I scrambled off my bed, aimed my foot at her behind and kicked her; which sent her crashing to the ground in a heap of jumbled limbs.

I made my way to my door and flicked the switch on my wall. Light enveloped the room as I glared down at the girls dumbstruck form and pointed an accusing finger at her. "If you think you're a burglar, you're not a very good one! For starters, you shouldn't talk to yourself!"

Still sprawled out on the ground, she turned to look over her shoulder at me, her expression was, to say the least, quizzical. "You kicked me…but I cant be seen by ordinary humans! Are you saying you can see me?"

I rose an eyebrow at her and snorted. "Well, considering that was my foot I planted in your behind…you tell me."

She stood from the floor and faced me with an awed looked and gasped. "You're the one I saw in town earlier, I remember! And there was that girl!

"Girl? You mean Hana? Boy, nothing gets by you."

"I knew for a fact that she could see me, but I didn't know you could…" she pondered as she raised a hand to my jaw and tilted my head from side to side. "How very strange, you look normal but you must be defected in some way…"

With a snarl, I slapped her hand away. I wasn't about to be examined by a midget who talked to herself. "I'll show you defective!"

I sent a kick at her but she jumped on my raised leg to dodge and then jumped off it to gain leverage. Using her leverage to gain advantage, she decided to place her dirty foot on my head and leap away from me. Unfortunately, her added body weight and gravity didn't mix and I was sent crashing face first to the floor

From my position on the ground, I turned to glare over my shoulder at her. "Who are you?" I growled out.

"You really want to know? Then I'll tell you," she turned to face me, her face tense and serious. "I'm a Soul Reaper."

* * *

**HANA ISHIGAWA**

I groaned and slammed my hands down on my bedspread in frustration. Despite my efforts of wanting to sleep, I couldn't.

"Can anyone get any sleep around here?" I shouted at the ceiling with a glare. "Honestly, cant even get a break from work…"

I was expecting an answer from the ceiling, but I didn't get one of course. Unfortunately, ceilings didn't talk and if they did, well…that would just add on to my not so normal life; not only that, but I for sure would be sent to an asylum for insanity.

I lay in bed for a second an pondered off into thought. There was a Hollow prowling around in the area and it was closing in fast.

I threw the covers off myself and searched for my red glove. Last time I had seen it was in my school bag but…

My eye twitched in annoyance, I took it out as soon as I got home and now…I couldn't find it.

"I should have found it by now!" I yelled, glancing out the window that was directly across from Ichigo's bedroom window and I couldn't believe what I saw.

That damn Soul Reaper was in Ichigo's room for some odd reason, and they were…talking?

_"JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?!"_

Throwing some curse words here and there, along with some items in the room, I finally found the glove.

"Wow, I should do that more often." I pleasingly muttered to myself as I slipped the glove on my right hand and pushed it to my chest. My shihakusho and sword clad body slipped out of my real one and the latter dropped to the ground.

I wore nothing special when it came to being a Soul Reaper, only the standard shihakusho and standard Zanpakuto. Except maybe my Zanpakuto was a special case, it was larger than any Zanpakuto I've ever seen and it was as long as long as my body and I carried it on my back.

Shaking myself out of my musings, I jumped out the window above my bed instead of the one across from Ichigo's window and waited on my roof for the arrival of the hollow, all the while, watching and listening to what Ichigo and the Soul Reaper were talking about.

* * *

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI**

What in the world have I gotten myself into?

I let out an irritated sigh, crossed my arms over my chest and knitted my eyebrows together into a scowl. "Alright…so you're something called a Soul Reaper?"

"Mhm." She nodded.

"And you're telling me that you were sent here on a mission by something called the Soul Society?"

Another hum and nod of confirmation.

"To deal with demons like we saw in the street today?"

"Mhm,"

"Which was chasing after that girls soul…?"

"Mmhmm."

What a load of…

"That's all belief-full to me..." My eyes shut, my scowl deepened and the vein pulsating on my forehead had had enough. "ALONG WITH FLYING PIGS AND THE TOOTH FAIRY!"

The girl harbored her own scowl, offended by my response. "How dare you! Why wouldn't you believe in Soul Reapers when you just admitted you can see spirits!"

I rolled my eyes and shot up from my position on the floor and slipped my hands into my pant pockets. "I never heard or seen Soul Reapers before and frankly, your old story is just too incredible. I don't believe in anything I cant see."

"Well you see me don't you…?" She shot back, standing up from the floor.

"Well that's true and I agree with the fact that you're not human. Why don't you play your little Soul Reaper games somewhere else?" I roughly set a hand on her head and shook her back and forth. "Okay, little brat? Now run along."

Unbeknownst to me, an annoyed smile twitched itself upon her lips. "I'm a brat am I?" I looked down as she pressed two fingers to my chest, "Bakudo Number 1, Sai!"

Next thing I knew, my hands were bound and locked together behind my back by her stupid spell and I fell face first to the ground. "What in the hell did you do to me?!"

"Paralysis," she smirked triumphantly. "I used what's called a kido on you. It's a high level incantation that only us Soul Reapers can cast. Its useless to struggle against it, you're just wasting your energy," a malicious smile then made its way to her lips. "I may appear young to you, but I have nearly live ten of your life times, I would kill you on the spot for your insults if it were not against my orders! So you, _little brat_, be grateful."

"You've got nerve," I grounded out.

"And now," She swiftly pulled out her sword from her sheath and my eyes widened. As she brought her sword down, I snapped my eyes closed waiting for the impact…but it never came.

I peeked open my eyes to see the end of the hilt of her sword to a ghosts forehead. I blinked and then gasped, "Its that ghost from yesterday!"

The ghost clasped its hands together as it pleaded and whimpered, "No, please don't! I don't want to be sent to the underworld."

The Soul Reaper sent him a soft and reassuring smile, "You needn't worry. Because you are bound for a better place, the Soul Society. There, your soul will be at peace."

She then lifted her sword off the ghosts forehead and the spirit disappeared into the floor and in place was a black butterfly that flew away.

I blinked a couple of time and then turned to her with a look of confusion and curiosity. "Where'd he go? What did you do to him?"

She re-sheathed her sword replied, "I sent his spirit to the Soul Society. Its one of the main responsibilities of a Soul Reaper. People here would sometimes call it passing on. Now, I'll explain why I'm here and I'll use small words so you can understand."

She reached into her robes and pulled out a notebook and opened to the first page and I gaped like a fish when I seen what was on it.

"There are two types of spirits in this world. The first kind are the normal spirits called "wholes". The ghosts that usually you see are usually this kind. The second kind are evil spirits known as "hollows". The hollows attack people living or dead in order to devour their souls. Any questions before I go on?"

The page was divided in half and on the left side of the paper was a badly drawn head of a cartoon looking rabbit that was smiling and around it and all over that side of the page were red hearts. Under the rabbit head it said "Wholes" and beside that in parentheses was written "Good Soul".

The right half of the page was a badly drawn head of a cartoon bear this time and it was smiling evilly. Around the page it was colored in black with yellow lightning bolts streaking across the page. Under the bear head said "Hollow" and beside that in parentheses was written "Bad Spirit".

Any questions? Yes, I did have one actually…

"First of all," I squinted my eyes accusingly at the drawn atrocities, "why do your drawings suck so bad?"

I didn't receive an answer, but the next thing I knew, she was drawing on my face.

I was now harboring two curly swirls of black below my nose. I looked like I belonged in Paris.

"GAH! You'll pay for this!"

"Let us continue with our lesson, _Monsieur_," she said snootily until she turned back to face him, her face set and serious again. "There are two main jobs for Soul Reapers; first, we send souls to the Soul Society with a Konso as I just did. Second is to exercise the Hollows wherever we find them."

She paused as I nodded absently and asked, "That hollow with the bug body this afternoon, why was it chasing that girl?"

"That I don't know. We have yet to fully understand what motivates the hollows to do the things they do…"

* * *

**HANA ISHIGAWA**

I was supposed to be a Substitute Soul Reaper and I don't even know half the stuff she was talking about. Kisuke basically gave me a crash course on what to do when a Hollow shows up and what not but he never fully explained to me what a Hollow was or what exactly the Soul Society was besides a place that Soul Reapers lived. I didn't even know Soul Reapers had so many responsibilities!

"Damn that Hat-N-Clogs…"

I sweat dropped though when I saw her ridiculous drawings. They were pretty bad, I must admit it. Then again, this girl sparked some remembrance to me in my brain and I have come to like her a lot. I felt this sort of longing to talk to her like old friends do…

"I wonder if I can do Kido…" I hummed to myself but then frowned. "Not possible! I'm a Substitute Soul Reaper, not a real one. I'm only human. Then again, I have broken a Kido of Kisuke's once and humans aren't supposed to do that."

My musings were derailed when I felt a strong presence. My eyes widened then as I jerked my head up and I heard something coming. I grabbed the hilt of my sword on my back and stepped into the shadows.

"So its finally showing itself,"

* * *

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI**

My head snapped up and I gasped, "What was that?"

"One things for sure we do know that there is a second hollow prowling around here somewhere nearby."

Did she not hear that sound?

"Then what the hell are you waiting for? Go out and kill it."

She then frowned and her eyebrows furrowed together in frustration. "I would but I cant seem to detect its location. Usually I have no trouble finding a hollow that's close by but here its like my senses are being jammed by some powerful force."

"What are you, deaf? There's something huge howling out there! That sound has to be a hollow!"

She turned to me in confusion, "Something howling? What do you mean-!" she was cut off by a howl as her eyes widened and she shot up from the ground and grabbed the hilt of her sword. "Now I hear it! Defiantly a hollow!"

"That's what I've been telling you!" there was a scream and she shot to the door and threw it open. "That's Yuzu! Hey! Wait, untie me!"

"Ichigo..." Yuzu whimpered as she staggered along the hallway to my door until she fell to the floor.

"Yuzu, what happened!"

My little sister sat up and her fearful and pleading brown eyes met mine. "Ichigo, K-Karin's been-You've gotta save her!"

Yuzu collapsed and I gritted my teeth angrily. No one messes with my family.

"HEY! You've gotta let me go!" I shouted, struggling to stand, still under the Soul Reapers spell.

When I finally heard Karin scream, I was bursting with adrenaline. There was only one thing on my mind; to save my sisters.

I shot up from my floor and staggered out of my room and tumbled down the stairs in a jumbled heap of limbs.

"Stay out of it!" I heard the Soul Reaper yell.

Not paying her any heed, or to her widened violet eyes when I struggled to stand on shaky legs.

"Fool! you'll only get in the way!" the girl yelled once more.

"Shut up!" I growled back then my eyes widened to see my sister in this monster, this Hollows grasp. "Karin!"

I once more tried to pull my arms apart from the spell. "Stop! They kido is to strong for a human to break. If you keep trying you'll only cause damage to your soul!"

Everything then glowed and something snapped; I was free. My first thought was to find something, anything to attack this monster with and the closest thing to me was a chair, so I grabbed it and shot towards my captive sister, ignoring the shouts of the Soul Reaper.

"Wait! Don't do it!"

* * *

**HANA ISHIGAWA**

I was contemplating on joining the fight. Karin and Yuzu were like little sisters to me, blood related or not. Just when I was about to join in, carrot-top had to run in on the scene with socked feet like a knight in cotton grey school uniform, barring a weapon of a fold up metal chair.

I guess not everyone rides in on a white horse with shining armor and brandishing a sword in the air.

As Ichigo went to take a swing at the Hollow, it smacked him away like a fly, and Ichigo went rolling to the side down black pavement.

"That was pretty damn stupid of you, Ichigo!" I whispered harshly to myself.

The Hollow looked at Ichigo and spoke gleefully, "I found one of you!"

Just as the Hollow was reaching for Ichigo, the Soul Reaper leaped in and made a nice cut in the arm that was holding Karin. The Hollow let out a painful howl and released her but before she hit the ground, Ichigo slid to catch her. The Hollow then proceeded to retreat back to its world, but only for a moment.

Ichigo's worried brown eyes searched his sisters body for injury.

The Soul Reaper landed in front of the two, her sword still held out in front of her defensively. "Don't worry, she'll be alright. The hollow left without devouring either of your sisters souls."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Its seeking specific souls to eat. Ones with a much higher concentration of spirit energy. In fact, the hollow earlier was hungry for those souls too not the spirit girl."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and Ichigo asked just what I was thinking, "But why?"

"For some reason most of your spirit energy was hidden deep within you until now, when you needed it to save your sister. That's why I didn't sense anything unusual about you earlier when I arrived, but your friend that was with you today I sensed some weird energy about her. Its explains why the Hollows have been coming after you and your friend.

"The spirit energy bottled up inside you and your friend started to pour out when you made contact with that young girls ghost. As a result both of your souls have been exposed. Those two Hollows today detected both you and your friends souls through that girl and was using her to track it down. Which means, the hollows are really after you two."

Ichigo's eyes widened and I was just as surprised. I honestly had no idea; but now that I knew, irritation set in when I thought of that stupid shop owner and his lack of information giving.

"Those things…want us?" Ichigo muttered in shock.

"Your friend, she lives around here right?" the Soul Reaper asked, ignoring his comment.

"Yeah, just next door,"

"I thought so," She murmured to herself.

There was a howl and a black hole appeared in front of the Soul Reaper and the Hollow started to emerge from it.

"Its back, get out of here!" the Soul Reaper ordered.

"No!" Ichigo protested and stood up from the ground. "So, those vicious attacks on that poor spirit girl was because of Hana and I?"

"That's one was to look at it," She replied impatiently.

"And both of my sisters could wind up dead and it would be both of our faults…?" Ichigo gritted his teeth and then proceeded to run at the hollow with anger in his eyes, and stop in front of it.

"What in the hell does he think he's doing?" I choked, my eyes expanded in size and my fists clenched together tightly.

"Coward! Quite attacking others, its my soul you want, come and get it." Ichigo snarled with a challenging glare. "Fight me one on one, you ugly bastard!"

The hollow howled and lunged for him. I gasped and was about to jump out and blow my cover, but something made me stop. The Soul Reaper used herself to save Ichigo. Her whole left shoulder was in the Hollows mouth. She struggled to release her shoulder from the hollow, but she managed to slice one of its teeth with her sword. The hollow howled in pain as it released her and she fell to her knees with blood spraying out her shoulder, and she finally fell to the ground.

"Soul Reaper!" Ichigo shouted.

"Y-You are a fool. How could you have t-thought you were any match for a H-Hollow?" She struggled on her words, losing blood fast as she tried to sit herself up. "Did you really think it would be over if you gave him your soul? One soul doesn't satisfy them for long! If you don't stop interfering were all going to end up as its food!"

She finally managed to crawl herself over to a telephone pole to prop herself up. "I'm too injured to fight, do you want to save your family?"

"Of course I do. If there's a way then tell me how!" Ichigo demanded. She grabbed the hilt of her sword and held it out, blade pointing to his chest

"It will only be temporary, but you must become a Soul Reaper yourself." Ichigo seemed startled at this new piece of information. "You must take my Zanpakuto and run it through the center of your being so that I may pour my powers into you."

The hollow howled again.

"I wont guaranty that you will live, but if it doesn't work it wont matter."

The hollow then started to charge towards them.

I was in awe. Ichigo, a Soul Reaper? The thought never even attempted to cross my mind but now…

"Then give me that blade, Soul Reaper." Ichigo smirked down at the girl.

She smiled back and said, "My name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki."

There was a shot of pain in my head and a pang in my heart. _Rukia?_

Ichigo grabbed the blade and said, "And my name is… Ichigo Kurosaki."

There was a bright white light when the blade plunged through him. When the smoke cleared the area, I was in shock. Blood sprayed and I seen that Ichigo had already chopped off an arm from the Hollow.

"No way!" I whispered out when my eyes trailed over the Soul Reaper form of my best friend.

Ichigo, clad in a shihakusho with an over sized, body long Zanpakuto that he carried on his back. Just like me…

"How could this have happened?" the Soul Reaper, Rukia, spoke to herself in confusion. She was now clad in a white robe with blood stains on her left shoulder. "I only meant to give him half of my powers but somehow he's nearly taken all of it!"

"This ends now." Ichigo growled out and charged at the hollow.

I thought it was just me but now…what type of being am I? What type of being is Ichigo? We're humans and our spiritual energy is almost identical and its off the charts. It was our spiritual energy was damaging Rukia's senses earlier. We're humans and we have broken Kido spells. Lastly, until now, I have been the only Soul Reaper that I know of to wield such a huge Zanpakuto.

_Just what are we?_

Ichigo then shot forward and sliced off the Hollows leg and it screamed in pain. "You'll pay the price for hurting my family you hollow scum. Feel the wrath of my blade!"

Finally Ichigo jumped and ran his blade through the mask of the Hollow, cleansing it and making it disappear.

I smiled, turned around and made my way to the window of my bedroom and hop back in, unknown to me that Rukia's eyes followed my every move. I was feeling giddy as fused myself back into my body and threw myself into bed and under my covers.

Fortunately, I'm going to get the adventure I've always wanted and a not so normal life. Unfortunately and unbeknownst to me, I might be wishing I had my normal non-Soul Reaper life back somewhere in the near future.

As I waited for the next day, I knew my life would never be the same.

* * *

**Name:** Hana Ishigawa

Hana means 'Flower' and Ishigawa mean 'Stone River'

**Occupation: **High School Student/Substitute Soul Reaper

**Birthday: **July 31st

**Age:** 15

**Height:** 5'0

**Appearance: **Hana is shorter than average and has a petite, slender figure, but with some curves, nicely endowed busts for her body type, and fine facial features. She has waist-length, straight-ish, golden blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and light peach skin. Her hair is layered, short pieces frame her face to her chin, and there are longer layers that frame her bust and body. Tamed bangs fell over her forehead and settled themselves angled to the left side of her face. Her hair is usually down, but sometimes up in a ponytail on occasions. She isn't picky at all at what she wears, but she loves wearing sundresses of different colors and patterns. In soul form, she wears the standard Soul Reaper shihakusho.

**Personality:** Hana is a very friendly, and emits a warm, gentle air, but she's short-tempered and hot-headed sometimes. She has a stubborn and playful streak, but she is caring, compassionate, sensitive, empathetic, and loyal. For those that she cares about, she is willing to put her life on the line to protect them. She has a low tolerance to people, especially men, who are cocky and feels the need to compete with them to show them who is better. Hana dislikes being shown up and when someone provokes her into something, like a fight, she does not disappoint to retaliate. However, she is a very approachable person to strangers, especially to children, with the warm and gentle air she emits. She is relatively good in her schooling and despite disliking some subjects, she dedicates herself to her studies to do good in school.

**History:** Hana lives in Karakura Town and has known Ichigo since preschool and lives beside him and his family in a nice little house. She took martial arts with Ichigo and Tatsuki at a young age. Hana is in the 9th grade of high school and knows about Hollows, Soul Reapers and the Soul Society from Kisuke Urahara the day she became a Soul Reaper. She watched as her family died in a strange and mysterious house fire three years ago when she was 12 and she's positive that her two older brothers are alive.

**Family:**

_Father:_ Hoshi Ishigawa (deceased) Hoshi means 'Star'

_Mother:_ Kaori Ishigawa (deceased) Kaori means 'Fragrance'

_Oldest Brother:_ Akira Ishigawa (somewhere) Akira means 'Intelligent or Bright'

_Second Oldest Brother:_ Itsuki Ishigawa (somewhere) Itsuki means 'Tree'

**Zanpakuto: **Standard looking sword, but over sized, with an equally over sized brown sheath hung by a thick strap on her back and over her right shoulder. The guard is silver and is in the shape of a snowflake. The hilts color is dark blue. Attached to the pommel on the end of the handle are two light blue tassels.

**Fun Facts:**

-Loves flowers and anything with the pattern of flowers.

-Her favorite fruits are strawberries and cantaloupe but she hates pineapple.

-Loves to read different kind of books. She likes mystery novels and shes a sap for romance.

-Secretly, Hana's drawings are worse than Rukia's but continues to criticize hers no matter how cute they are and secretly seeks drawing lessons from Rukia.

-Her Zanpakuto is the only one with two types, which are Melee and Ice.

-Hana is a little bit of a pacifist and dislikes fighting, and if she does have to fight then it will only be to protect her comrades and the ones she loves. If it ever comes down killing her opponent and needs to give the final blow, she will be reluctant to do it.

-She loves ice skating but cannot ice skate, or skate of any manner. She is too unbalanced and clumsy and always needs someone to hold her hand while skating; most preferably Ichigo (despite his protests) because he's an excellent skater, she trusts him most, and she thinks its amusing when she falls, he falls as well. Though, she is slowly getting better at this sport.

-Hana really dislikes some insects but spiders most of all.

-Her favorite food are rice balls and enjoys making them out of different shapes like animals and flowers. She does this to make her meal more enjoyable.

-At times when there is nothing better to do, she bides her time by looking at clothing magazines and gushes over the cute clothes she would like to have.

* * *

******A/N: In a chapter where Hana learns something new with her skills, I will add it on at the end of that specific chapter instead of updating it on this info page. I want to make sure you guys know the latest and it would be easier than to having to go back and forth between this page and that chapter C:**


End file.
